During 1972-73 (year 1 of grant), the project introduced methods and principles of behavior analysis and modification into the routine operations of a typical partial hospitalization unit (day hospital). Intensive staff training (15 paraprofessionals) was carried out using a supervision and tutorial format as well as a programmed sequence of readings and didactic sessions. The staff were assisted in using and adopting daily data sheets using a goal attainment model instead of the conventional case record. Initial assessments of patients now proceed through a behavior analysis approach. Goal Attainment Scaling was carried out for 30 patients selected randomly from the day treatment center with 3 and 6 months follow-ups. A comparison group was selected from a nearby day treatment center which is not utilizing the behavioral approach to treatment. Every sixth patient admitted to the Oxnard day treatment center (DTC) also recieved experimental therapy in which a behavioral intervention was analyzed using a reversal or multiple baseline design. The Behavior Observation Instrument (BOI) was developed to provide reliable assessments of patient and staff behavior from direct observation at various times during the year. It was found that staff-patient interaction and level of patient social participation doubled when an educational workshop format was introduced into the Oxanard DTC rather than the conventional milieu therapy. Workshops are ongoing in such areas as consumerism, personal finance, ethnic studies, exercise, public agencies, recreation and education, and vocational preparedness.